


I put my spell on you.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I worked my black magic on you so long ago. But now you are mine I made sure of that with my spell.





	1. Sing for me Satan.

Lucifer hadn't spoken to Chloe since he drove Eve out of down. He made sure to hand her over to Adam. "Never come around me again Eve or else. I will make sure your my father's problem again." He had left and returned to Lux alone. A month went bye he just sat alone in his loft drinking.

Mazikeen stepped out of the elevator and looked over at Lucifer. "Okay, that's enough."

Lucifer looked up and over at her. "That's enough what?"

"You're going to get up, shower, and come downstairs where you're not going to drink. They have been asking about you for a month now. They want to hear the owner of Lux sing and play the piano as well too."

Lucifer sighed as he turned his head and went back to staring at the empty wall. "No, I am going to stay here alone."

"When was the last time you had sex?" Mazikeen asked in that question.

"None of your business anymore Mazikeen, and you know it?" Lucifer said sharply.

"Too bad, I asked it now get your ass up and get going." Mazikeen said simply. "So I guess over a month ago. Before you ran Eve out of town." She put her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "Now get up and do what I have asked, please. You will thank me for it later."

Lucifer growled as he got up finished his drink and headed to the bathroom.

Once Lucifer walked out of the room Mazikeen pulled out her phone and texted someone. 'He will be down shortly. Stay hidden until he is sitting at the piano and singing.' She smiled when she got a reply back 'Copy' was the only answer she got back from the person.

Lucifer came out freshly showered, shaved, and dressed. "Well?" He said sounding annoyed.

Mazikeen looked him over. "Eh good enough." She shrugged her shoulders before she grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him to the elevator and shoved him in. She stepped in after him and pressed the button to take them down to Lux.

Lucifer looked at his longtime friend rather annoyed. "What's going on?"

Mazikeen bluntly muttered. "Nothing."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I don't believe that for one minute."

Mazikeen turned and looked at him. "You will thank me in the morning for it."

Lucifer sighed softly as the elevator door's open and he stepped out looking at the crowd that had formed around his elevator door. He looked around as he walked not speaking to anyone as he headed towards the microphone and his piano. He swore he thought he saw Chloe among everyone. The last time they talked he asked her once again do you think you can love me knowing the truth. She didn't answer him and he walked away not waiting for her to speak this time. He walked up to the piano and ran his hand across it lightly. 'In the morning I should go lie low for a while.' He sat down and ran his fingers lightly across the keyboard.

Everyone waited for him to start playing even to sing too.

Lucifer thought of the perfect song from Santana 'Black magic woman' he couldn't help but place that song with the woman who is mortal and stole the devil's heart. "Got a black magic woman  
Got a black magic woman  
I've got a black magic woman  
Got me so blind I can't see  
That she's a black magic woman  
She's trying to make a devil out of me  
Don't turn your back on me, baby  
Don't turn your back on me, baby  
Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby  
Stop messing about with your tricks  
Don't turn your back on me, baby  
You just might pick up my magic sticks  
You got your spell on me, baby  
You got your spell on me, baby  
Yes, you got your spell on me, baby  
Turnin' my heart into stone  
I need you so bad  
Magic woman, I can't leave you alone." Lucifer smiled softly for his fan's as he looked around the crowd and if you asked him what he saw only one word came to his mind. And almost slipped out past his lip's. 'Chloe?' Though he knew better she wouldn't be here not after everything else that happened. He mentally sighed before he looked back down.

"Another!" Someone shouted.

Lucifer mentally sighed as he opened his mouth and started to sing once again. "What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you." Lucifer kept his eyes on who looked so much like Chloe he swore up and down she was there with him. So he took John Legend's song all of me and sang it for her.

Chloe spoke up this time clear as day. "One more if you please?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

Lucifer looked up sharply at her. 'No she can't be real here she's a ghost.' He couldn't help that train of thought before he spoke up. "I'm going to sing I put a spell on you by Annie Lennox for a woman who put me under her own spell a very long time ago." He said with a smile. "And I have been trying to put under my spell since." He said briefly.

Chloe blushed.

Lucifer opened his mouth and started to sing. I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You better stop the things you do  
I tell ya I ain't lyin'  
I ain't lyin'  
You know I can't stand it  
You're runnin' around  
You know better daddy  
I can't stand it 'cause you put me down  
Oh no  
I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You know I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you anyhow  
And I don't care if you don't want me  
I'm yours right now  
I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You know I can't stand it  
Your running around  
You know baby daddy  
I can't stand it  
'Cause you put me down  
Ooo I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
Because you're mine  
Because you're mine  
Oh yeah." Lucifer looked up when he was done and found himself alone with the others. "Good night." He said softly as he got up and headed towards the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the button waiting for the elevator to close. He looked up sharply when someone stuck there hand in to stop the door. "Bloody hell?" He muttered as the door's opened to reveal the owner of that hand to his eyesight.


	2. Do you still love me?

The door's open and Edge stepped into view. "My lord?"

Lucifer glared at her clearly unhappy about being stopped. "What is it?"

Edge sighed softly. "Mazikeen allowed a human up into your loft. Did you want me to go up and remove it?" She asked with a smirk.

Lucifer knew what Edge would do if he let her up into his loft. She would throw the human off the balcony to the ground below. "No need I can handle a human on my own." He reached up and poked her nose pushing her backward. "Now leave me in peace. And tomorrow I will return you to hell." He said simply. "And if you behave until then I will reward you."

Edge perked up then. "With what my lord?"

"You will see." He said simply before he pressed the button again. He rode the elevator up in peace and quiet. "Most likely it will be Dan or Ella coming to see me again since I made sure Eve left quietly." Lucifer braced himself as the elevator door's open and he heard a song playing overhead as he stepped out.

"I been thinking about you, baby  
Been on my mind  
Why can't I feel your love?  
The heart must be blind  
What can I say?  
I didn't want it to change  
But in my mind, it's all so strange  
Do you still love me, babe?  
Do you still love me, babe?  
Do you still love me?  
Another year will pass  
I will count the days  
Another sun goes down  
And I'll never see the rays  
What can I say?  
I didn't want it to change  
Is my heart blind and our love so strange?  
Do you still love me, babe?  
Do you still love me, babe?  
Do you still love me?  
Do you still love me, babe?  
Do you still love me, babe?  
Do you still love me?"

Lucifer turned his head to see Chloe standing there in jeans and a comfy white sweater. "Are you asking me if I still love you with that song from Ryan Adam's or was it the first song that came on when you turned music on?" He asked as he kept his emotion's in check as he waited for her to speak.

Chloe had heard him play music and it felt like a part of her was being crushed by his song's the words coming out of his mouth. She had heard he hadn't been showing up in the club from Ella. And the fact the new guard wasn't happy about anyone going anywhere near the elevator. "Nice guard, you have down there?" She asked not really answering him.

"Edge is loyal to me and was trained by Mazikeen century's ago." He said simply. "You're lucky she let you past her. Normally we have to remind her she can't throw people off the balcony." He walked into the room keeping away from Chloe as he moved through the room.

"I heard you forcefully sent Eve away. Can I ask you why?" She asked as she watched him walk around. "And will you stand still?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Eve is or well was my first love." He said going to sit down on his piano bench as he looked at her. "Yes, she was married or well back then the words were bonded to Adam. She was never happy when I stepped away from her though back then was my siblings that made me do it. This time was another reason." He shook his head slightly. "This time was my own tune." He looked up at her. "Please go." He whispered softly.

Chloe rubbed the palms of her hands against her pants. "I have been talking to Linda." She said softly. "And with Mazikeen as well too."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head before he stood up. "Why did you play that song Decker?" He hated how he used her last name with such a sharp tone in his voice as he said it.

"Because it was playing on the radio." She said softly.

Lucifer walked towards his bedroom door. "I think you should go." He said simply.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked as she got up to follow him.

"Please just go." He whispered as he stepped into his room.

Chloe didn't move even when the elevator door's open.

"Master?" Came Edge's soft voice as she stood there waiting on him.

Lucifer came out without his jacket on and ignored Chloe. "Its time for you to return to hell my pet." He tilted her head up to face him before he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Was that my reward master?" Edge asked.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No my pet it wasn't." He looked at Chloe coldly as he pulled Edge against him. "You know where the door is." He said coldly before he vanished from sight.

Chloe stood there shocked as she felt tears started to well up in her eyes.

Once they were in hell Lucifer let her go as he leads the way into hell.

Edge is looking around as she wonders what the gift is her master is giving her. 'I wonder the use of that riding crop as he fuck's me or while I suck on him?'

Lucifer stopped as he looked at the two caged men. He smirked as another demon hands him the keys to there cages. "Edge here is my gift to you." He said pointing at the two men in cages.

"The cages master?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I give you Cain and Abel to do with as you please. And to make them do as you please as well. Even for them to screw each other's brains out."

Cain and Abel both tried to move closer to the doors. "NO!"

Lucifer looked at them annoyed. He turned and looked back at Edge as he hands over the keys. "Have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do either."

Edge turned and grinned at the brothers. "Now who should I make screw the other one first?" She asked as Lucifer turned and walked away from her.

Lucifer turned and flew back landing out on his balcony. He sat down and looked up at the sky as he leaned back into his chair with his eyes closed as he thinks.


	3. Why are you still touching me?

Chloe never left when Lucifer asked her to leave. She waited for him to return she heard the beating of wings outside on his balcony. She got up and quietly walked to the door and peeked out. She saw him sitting there in a chair looking up skywards towards where she knew his father is. 'I think we were both in the wrong when it comes to your son out there.' She thought to her self as she was talking to God about the whole thing. She quietly snuck out the door and walked up behind him.

Lucifer never heard anyone walk up behind him as he stared out into nothing as tears were sliding down his face. He reached up and grabbed the arm of the person who snuck up behind him and pulled them around to his front as he spoke to them. "Are you here to kill the monster that is me?"

Chloe let out a squeak at how quickly he had moved. She found herself across his lap and she turned and looked at him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer quickly let her go like he was the one burned.

Chloe sat up and moved to sit down near him as she rubbed her arm. "If I didn't know better I would say you were trained by ninja's." She muttered softly.

"Are you hurt?" Lucifer asked her.

"No, but I will be sore in the morning though?" Chloe said simply.

"Good, then you can go Decker!" Lucifer said pointing at the door.

"Not until you talk to me." She said simply.

Lucifer glared at her letting his eyes turned red.

"That's not going to work on me Lucifer." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Lucifer muttered softly under his breath. "Fine talk."

Chloe rubbed her hands on her pant legs before she spoke. "When I found out I didn't take it well at all."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

"Then your ex came back in town and then a priest said what he did. And I really didn't take it well at all." She said with a sigh.

"Priest?" Lucifer snorted slightly. "Some are nuts and some are loyal to my father and my father alone."

"True but this one said bad things would happen if you ended up with your first love again. Like the end of the world bad." Chloe said simply.

"If this is talk is what that is about. I made sure Eve went back to Adam." He shook his head slightly. "She has the power to draw me and others into her world. The only person it doesn't work on is Adam."

"Like you do to everyone but me?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Are you saying I am Eve and you are Adam?" Lucifer asked amused over the whole idea.

Chloe giggled softly. "Yes, I guess I am." She said simply before she reached out towards him.

Lucifer held his breath as he watched what she was going to do.

Chloe placed her hand on his chest right over his heart. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly as she stared at her hand on his chest.

Lucifer didn't move didn't twitch he just stared at her. Waiting to see what she would do or say to him.

Chloe just kept on staring at him for a while. She blinked slightly as she leaned forward. "Why?" She asked softly as she stared at him.

Lucifer took hold of her hand and sat up in his seat. "Why are you here?"

Chloe looked up at him. "I felt a need a pull to come here." She whispered softly.

Lucifer sighed as he let go of her hand. "In other words, one of my siblings whispered in your ear to come here?"

"I was alone?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Your mortal they can be there without you knowing they are there?" Lucifer said simply.

"They know I know right?"

"Just Ramiel, Azarel, and Amendiael do as far as I know." He said simply.

"Your other siblings?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

"As far as I know they don't know. But Gabriel is my father's left hand for jacking off." Lucifer said simply.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Pervert." She muttered softly under her breath.

"Truth." He said simply. "They are both jack asses."

"They are your father and eldest brother?" She said simply.

Lucifer sighed softly. "A lot of what happens in the Bible isn't what really happened. And besides that, until I left hell and came up here. None of my siblings have ever come to visit me." He said coldly. "Even with me being among the human's only four has come. And one is dead for his crimes as well too." He said simply.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said then.

"Uriel wanted to kill my mother and you. And I got so angry I lashed out it ended badly." He looked sad about the whole thing. "I had to protect you both."

Chloe stood up and stepped closer to Lucifer and sat down in his lap. She reached out and took a hold of his cheek's. "Did your mother blame you for it?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, she didn't strangely."

"And it's clear your father nor your other siblings blame you for his death either Lucifer." She said simply.

"I am and will always be a monster." He said coldly. "You should go before I hurt you."

"Your not a monster Lucifer?" She said simply. "I am sorry your father and siblings made you think that by not being there for you or speaking to you."

Lucifer stared at her in the eyes. "You have thought of me as a monster when you saw my true form. Well, you and Linda did anyway."

"Keyword there is did not still does, Lucifer?" Chloe said softly.

"Chloe?" He whispered softly sounding like he was in pain over his own emotion's.

Chloe reached up and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek. "Lucifer?" She said softly before she leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

Lucifer froze he didn't move, didn't breath, and didn't kiss her back either.

Chloe pulled back and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Will you go on a date with me Lucifer?"

Lucifer just stared at her. He didn't want to breathe, move, or speak as he was too scared to end this spell he was clearly under. He just stared at her for a good long time before he spoke. "Yes?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Our dating should go slow don't you think?"

Lucifer swallowed before he nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe?"

"When you want to come back into the police station you can. I won't stop you from coming back and helping again." She stood up and kissed him on his forehead. "I will call you in the morning after breakfast." She started to walk away.

Lucifer sat there stunned not knowing if what happened just happened to him.

Chloe stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. "You should go eat something Lucifer." She then kept on walking until she was in the elevator riding it all the way down.

Lucifer stood there for a long while not really sure if what happened just happened or not. Or if it was all a dream he just had over the whole thing. An hour later he got up and headed to his kitchen to get some food.


	4. Where is the devil?

Chloe called Lucifer in the morning. "You can come in whenever you want to Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I know Chloe." They didn't talk much after that.

Chloe sat later that day at her desk.

Dan walked up and leaned against her desk. "Your partner with his new girlfriend again?"

Chloe looked up at him. "He made sure yesterday she went back to her husband. I and he talked briefly yesterday and this morning."

"Okay?" He said walking off.

Chloe sighed softly when no one asked her about what it was that the problem between her and Lucifer.

Ella came up a while later. "Is Lucifer coming in today?"

Chloe looked up at her. "I told him he could come in whenever he wants to.

The day went on and Lucifer never came in. Ella stood off to the side with Dan as she noticed how sad Chloe looked when she finally gave up on Lucifer ever coming in today and headed home. "I was sure Lucifer would come in today."

"I am going to hate my self for saying what I am going to say?" Dan muttered to himself.

Ella looked at him confused. "What?"

"I will go talk to him?" Dan grumbled.

"You're a good man?" Ella said with a smile.

Dan rolled his eyes as he walked off.

Ella stood there laughing before she turned and went back to finish up her work.

An hour later Dan rode the elevator up to Lucifer's loft. He stepped out and blinked a couple of times when he was expecting to see a lot of naked people in stages of sex. With whip's and sex toy's out and laying out for people to step on or trip over. What he found was a rather cleaned loft that was strangely sparkling clean. "Lucifer?" He called as he looked around confused.

Mazikeen stepped out from Lucifer's bedroom. "He's not here." She said simply as she walked towards him.

"Chloe was expecting him to show up today but he didn't. I was checking to see for my self where he was. And you're just telling me someone cleaned this whole place top to bottom. And the ower of this loss is nowhere to be seen or heard from?"

Mazikeen sighed softly. "Lucifer got called to a meeting location. He called me to ask me to keep an eye on Lux. And that his siblings wanted to speak to him somewhere." She shook her head slightly. "And except for like three of them has come and spoken to him since he left home." She placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Well, it's really four but that brother was an idiot and got himself killed. Anyway if I hear anything from him I will let Chloe known right away."

Dan sighed softly. "He could have at least called her."

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "I agree but he might have only been allowed to make one phone call I don't know I'm not him."

Dan muttered softly under his breath as they step into the elevator together. "She looked really broken from him not coming in."

Mazikeen was worried for Chloe hoping that Lucifer's siblings weren't there to drag him back into hell or worse.

Elsewhere Chloe stared at her cell phone briefly after she had helped her daughter with her homework, fed her, watched some tv with her and then put her to bed. She couldn't help but worry for him. She opened a text window 'Are you okay?' was the message she sent him.

'I'm fine... I'm helping my eldest brother with a Muffin problem.'

Chloe stared at the message then. "Huh?" She finally texted him back 'Huh?'

'My eldest brother's new pet. Why he decided to make this big fluffy white dog Muffin I will never know.'

Chloe laughed in real life over the message and in the text as well she sent 'Lol' to him. But she never got a reply back from it. She sighed softly as she headed to bed.

It was a couple of weeks later with no reply back from Lucifer. That people wondered if Lucifer was now ghosting Chloe.

Everyone was busy working when they heard someone chuckling softly as they walked in.

Chloe looked up from her paperwork and saw Lucifer walking towards them. She felt annoyed but wondered what type of animal had to have Lucifer go help that brother of his. She looked back down at her paperwork as she heard and felt Lucifer walking towards her.

Lucifer smiled at everyone as he walked up to Chloe's desk and took his chair across from her. "Hello, detective?"

Chloe looked up at him finally putting her pen down. "Why didn't you call or text back after I checked up on you?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "We finally located Muffin."

Dan looked at him. "You had to go find someone named Muffin?" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"No detective douche I had to help my big brother find his dog Muffin. It seems she wiggled her way out of her holding pen." He shook his head slightly. "And my brother has never been really good with animals. Well, that one never has been really well expect well me."

Dan shook his head slightly as he walked away.

Chloe looked at him. "How big is this Muffin?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "You know that three-headed dog that guards the underworld?"

Chloe blinked slightly. "Yes?"

"Muffin is a Cebrues. And though Gabriel isn't guarding the gates of hell with her. He has been using her to hunt down and track whatever it is my father wishes to find if normal channels don't work. And I gave Muffin to him a very long time ago too." Lucifer said simply. "I'm sorry I had to get going. Before some mortal found and located her. That could have ended back on its own." He said simply.

Chloe smiled softly. "You still owe me a date." She said with a smile as she looked back down at her paperwork.

Lucifer smiled softly to himself. "Yes, yes I do." He said simply as he sat there watching her work.


	5. Who let the dogs out?

Chloe looked up when Lucifer's phone went off. "What is it?" She asked when she heard Lucifer groan over something.

"It seems Muffin's sire has gotten loose now." Lucifer rubbed his forehead. "My father, who's letting them out?"

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Do you have to take him back?"

Lucifer looked at his phone. "It seems Nora and his mate have both broken out of hell." He rolled his eyes. "I ordered that mutt to stay put. But I guess they say dogs are just like there owners."

Chloe laughed softly. "And owners are a lot like there dogs too."

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "Detective, would you like to meet Muffin's sire and his bitch?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she stood up. "Sure I don't have anything going on right now. Besides this still doesn't count as a date."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Duly noted." He let her go ahead of him as he followed out after her.

Chloe didn't say anything about the hell hounds they were going to hunt down. "If you need me to stay back. So Nora doesn't bite you then I will?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Before I went to help my brother with Muffin. I had to deal with some things in hell. Nora nor his bitch blame me for leaving." He said simply. "Besides you will get along with Sapphire pretty well."

"I take it she is a good dog?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he smirked at her. "You will see." He said as they drove along.

Chloe looked at him confused over his words.

They got to Lux when they found Amenadiel standing outside. "Gabriel 'called' me up and told me. That he had someone check to make sure nothing or no one gets out. When he found out that your two hell hounds have slipped out and come here." He put his hands on his hips. "I guided them upstairs to your loft I have to pick up some diapers and head back to my son and Linda." He bowed slightly before he slipped away.

Lucifer walked inside with Chloe and headed up to his loft. "Knowing those two they might be rolling around in my sheets breeding." He grumbled as he waited for the elevator to get up.

Chloe laughed softly. "They are dogs after all."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Chloe thought the whole thing was strange as the elevator opened.

Lucifer went to step out when two adults. One with short white hair with black in it. Dressed in black clothes and a dog collar around his neck. While the other a female had semi-long dark blue hair dressed in a lighter shade of blue launched themselves at him.

"MASTER!" They both shouted at the same time.

Lucifer pushed Nora and Sapphire off of him. "HEEL!"

Nora and Sapphire both snapped to attention to listen to what their master orders them to do.

Chloe stepped out of the elevator behind Lucifer. "Who are they?"

Lucifer pulled Chloe out from behind him. "Chloe I want you to meet Nora and his mate or bitch Sapphire."

Chloe stared at the guy named Nora as she noticed he wore black jeans, tight fitting black shirt, and black combat boots. "Hello?"

Nora's head snapped to her and then back to Lucifer with a look confused on his face. "Master?"

"Nora she is mine and she will be protected is that clear?" Lucifer asked glaring at him.

Nora sniffed Chloe.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "He's a hell hound?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes and not the three-headed dog type. They can stand toe to toe against Mazikeen with only Nora being the one out on top."

Chloe patted Nora on his head. "Good boy?"

Nora chuckled softly. "I like her master."

Sapphire shook her head slightly at her mate. "Really Nora?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Sapphire I have a job for you."

Sapphire turned her head sharply to look at her master. "Yes, master?"

"I want you to guard Chloe for me. And before you say anything, Nora, your going to be guarding me is that clear to you both?"

Nora looked up happy but grumbled. "Yes, master."

"Yes, my liege?" Sapphire said simply.

Chloe looked at him. "How am I to explain to Trixie that I have a person here guarding me. Who is really my not yet boyfriend's pet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucifer smirked softly when she said the word boyfriend. "Nora, will you show her?"

Nora shifted into a Borzoi that was pure white. He just sat there staring at Chloe before he tilted his head slightly at her. He huffed before he turned back into his humanoid form again. "Where is my treat?"

Lucifer bonked him on his head. "Shut up."

Sapphire rubbed her husband's head. "Let's leave our master with his future mate." She said simply as she took a hold of her husband's arm and dragged him away. "She could be our Queen." She whispered low into her husband's ear.

Nora let his mate drag him off.

Chloe looked at Lucifer as they finally walked further into the loft. "You know Trixie will not want to let her go. You know that right?"

Lucifer laughed softly. "Maybe though Sapphire hasn't had a litter in a while"

"How can you tell?" Chloe asked as she was guided to the couch.

"Because they came here to deal with there puppy!" Lucifer said simply. "Though Muffin is fully grown. Those two still call her and her siblings puppy." He said simply. "Something tells me in so few words. He wants more puppy's and she doesn't."

"Or it could be the other way around, Lucifer?" Chloe said with a soft smile as she moved to sit down beside him. "Tomorrow night?"

Lucifer went to put his arm around her when she spoke. "What about tomorrow night?" He was confused and thought he forgot about something or someone.

"Our first date, Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile. "Unless you have another idea instead?" 

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Chloe looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." She said leaning against him.

Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her up against him.

"Three dates?" Chloe said simply.

Lucifer was confused. "Three dates for what?"

Chloe looked up at him. "Before we go beyond kissing. Though it could be sooner." She said with a smile when she saw him pouting slightly. "This is totally new for both of us."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Your right."

"Normally am." She said with a smirk.

Lucifer shook his head slightly at her. "Woman?"

"What?"

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her lips upside down. "If the little human asks. Then you can say I asked you to watch my dog for me. Though when you are alone then Sapphire can walk around in her humanoid form. If that is fair to you?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Agreeable."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Good."

Chloe sat up and leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

Lucifer reached up and placed his hand on her head as they made out.

A while later Nora came in and squirted them both with water. "Bad master bad." He said simply.

Sapphire ran in as he was doing this. "NORA!" She quickly walked over and bonked him on his head. "Idiot."

Lucifer and Chloe moved away from each other quickly. He stood up quickly and grabbed Nora by his throat before he shook him some. "Don't you dare do that to me again." He growled at him. "Is that clear Nora?"

Nora grabbed at his throat. He took a breath when his master let up on his throat. "Clear master."

Lucifer let him go. "Good." He pats him on his head. "Now where were we?" He said looking down at Chloe.

Chloe smiled softly as she stood up and kissed him on his cheek. "Me heading home." She said simply. "Sapphire time to go?"

Sapphire kissed her mate on his cheek before she shifted into a Maltese.

Chloe looked from Nora to Sapphire then over to Lucifer. "I half expected Sapphire to shift into the same breed as her mate."

Lucifer smirked softly as he bent down and picked up Sapphire in his arms. "Sapphire has always been more of a lap dog then her mate." He said simply. "But Sapphire will guard you none the less." He bent his head and kissed Chloe on her cheek. "They can take the form of any dog they went. You should have been there when Nora kept turning into a Great Dane all the time. Just like and looked just like Scooby Doo as a matter of fact."

Chloe laughed softly as she looked down at Sapphire. "I'm sorry if my daughter decides to play dress up with you." She said simply as she turned and headed out of the loft.

Lucifer just stood there watching Chloe's ass as she walks away.

Nora squirts his master again with a water bottle.

Lucifer jumped up. "NORA!" He shouted as he went after his guard dog than.

Chloe got into the elevator laughing over what she heard and saw Lucifer and Nora doing.


	6. First Date.

Chloe was right about her daughter wanting to keep Sapphire. She had told her that they were going to watch her for Lucifer. But her daughter hugged poor Sapphire a little to tight in her book's. And went and got a brush and started to brush Sapphire happily. Later on, she looked at Sapphire. "At least my daughter didn't kill you with that hugging and brushing."

Sapphire laughed softly. "All my other pup's loved to do the same to Nora." She laughed softly. "It annoyed my mate to no end. But in the end, he loves all his puppy's no matter how old they get."

"Where are all of them?" Chloe asked.

"Expect Muffin they were all given mortal life's. Muffin is always alone though as my master's father will not create her a mate. And she can't mate with any of the earthly bound dog's. As they are all related to her through our bloodline. I have asked her handler to let her have a mortal life or beg his father to create her a mate. But life isn't fair for that wee little puppy of ours."

"Is that why there is no sex between you and your mate?" Chloe asked. "Its something Lucifer said when he looked at you two earlier."

Sapphire nodded her head slightly. "It is more Nora then I on that matter." She shook her head slightly. "I even asked Muffin if she is in love with her handler if that's why she is the way she has been behaving."

"But she will not tell you?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I fear she has. We can't breed with any of the angel's or demon's alike. We can only breed with another hell hound." Sapphire sighed softly. "Enough about my sadness when are you and the master going to breed?" She asked bluntly.

Chloe blushed brightly. "Not the words I would use."

"But the most truthful of words is it not?" Sapphire asked with a smile. "You love him and he loves you." She said with a tilt of her head. "Some times it is that simple is it not?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Yes but not in our case. We have never been out on a date a true real date."

"So is that something that happens now a day's among you mortal's?" Sapphire asked confused.

"Um yeah, a lot?" Chloe said simply with a shake of her head.

Sapphire shook her head slightly. "Some times you have to throw out the rules to get down and dirty with what you want and need."

Chloe knew what Sapphire was meaning but that didn't help the blush that appeared as she thought about it.

Sapphire patted her on her hand. "You haven't been naked in front of him before?"

"Once but I dropped my towel not expecting to see him standing in my kitchen cooking for me." She said simply. "And no I didn't mean to do it either."

"How did he react?" Sapphire asked with a smirk.

"He grinned that devilish dorky smile of his. He seemed to really like how I look naked. But I thought he was just putting on an act to get into my pants." Chloe said simply.

"Master isn't like that. If he likes something he reacts." She said simply. "Next time your kissing just go with what feels good and feels right to you and you alone." Sapphire smiled softly. "Besides his need for you almost overwhelmed the room earlier."

Chloe couldn't help the blush on her face.

Sapphire stood up. "Just think about it." She said before she shifted into her dog form and headed over to the couch to sleep on.

Chloe headed to bed thinking about Lucifer and if she really could just let her self go. She knew he really is the devil and they both had finally admitted those three words to each other as well too. She laid down thinking about the whole thing as she fell asleep finally knowing what she was going to do on the matter.


	7. After

A month later after a few long cases, they finally went out on there first date. Over the month Lucifer was still Lucifer. But when he was given a female's number he threw them away once the female left so not to hurt her feelings. Or he would hand it off to Dan by putting them into his desk.

"You could tell them not to give you there number?" Chloe said while they were out on their date.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "It doesn't always end well when you do that. As you saw with Joe last week or the week before when Logan did the same thing."

Chloe cringed over remembering that Joe had been kicked hard in the nuts. While Logan was nearly shot in his crotch. "Yeah, I see your point. Though you do turn them down when I am not around?"

"Yes, detective and have only been stabbed once for my efforts." He shook his head slightly. "I mean yes Chloe I do that." He reached across the table and took a hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Admit it you love it when I say, Detective?"

Chloe blushed as she was given back her hand. "When you say it. It sounds sexy and slightly sinful Lucifer."

Lucifer smirks at her. "Really now?" There was something brewing behind his eyes over the whole thing. "Do tell?"

Chloe went to speak when their waiter came back to ask them about dessert. She turned and looked at him. "Two slices of devil's food to go please."

The waiter chuckled as Lucifer smirked softly at Chloe.

Chloe blushed softly.

"I do want to know Chloe?" He said with a smirk. "When we are alone."

Chloe's blush darkens than.

Lucifer chuckled as he stood up and went to pay for there meal.

Chloe waited for the waiter to come back with there dessert.

"How did a woman like her get Mr. Morningstar?" One woman said to her friend.

"Must have told him she is pregnant with his baby. Though from what I have heard he doesn't use condoms. And has never gotten anyone pregnant before so she must have lied to him." The first woman's friend said. "It's most likely some other poor bastard's child and she is using Mr. Moringstar for his money no dought. Just look at the clothes she is wearing. Clearly not the high end for his money or for being a call girl."

Chloe wanted to turn around and flash her badge at them, order them to shut up, or even downright shoot them. But she pushed that away just as the cake's arrived. "Thank you." She got up and walked over to those snippy lady's and spoke loud enough for them to hear and to not make a scene. "Sounds to me like you both are envious of my bed partner for tonight. And should go home and either bang your husband's, your boyfriends, your lovers, each other, or go have fun with your self's tonight since you can't have the embodiment of sin tonight." She turned and left without saying anything else or waiting to hear them speak to her.

Lucifer saw and was warned by a different waiter his date might have a problem with people at another table. He stayed in earshot just if he needed to step in and put a stop to it. He just stood there listening with a wicked grin on his face as he heard his sexy little detective speak to them with her sharp tongue. 'I want her to use that on me but not yelling at me though.' He bent down and kissed her on her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "That was hot seeing you do that."

Chloe smiled softly as she took his arm. "It did feel good to do that." She said truthfully.

Lucifer chuckled softly as they walked to his car. He helped her inside and stepped around and got in on his side. He started up the car and drove away with her.

"Your place." She whispered softly as they drove.

At a red light, Lucifer turned and looked at her. "Did you?"

Chloe turned her head and looked at him and nodded her head. "Your place Lucifer." She said again.

Lucifer grinned at her before he took a left instead of the right he was going to take.

Chloe was quiet but mentally worried about what she was about to do. She wanted to do but she was still worried none the less about the whole thing.

Lucifer knew something was up on the ride to the loft and on the ride up to the loft. He watched her as he set the dessert on the table. "I will pour us something to drink?"

Chloe swallowed before she spoke. "Yeah."

Lucifer watched her for a moment. "If you didn't want to come here you didn't have to?"

"It's not that at all Lucifer?" Chloe said quickly.

"Then tell me what it is, please?" Lucifer asked looking like a lost little puppy. "You're making me worried Chloe."

Chloe stood and walked towards him. "I'm scared."

"Because of who I am?" He asked worriedly.

Chloe shook her head before she placed her hands on his chest. "About us some. But more so about me taking what I want."

Lucifer stilled himself. "Then you should take what you want Chloe?" He held out his arms. "Have your way with the devil himself." He couldn't help the wicked grin on his face.

Chloe walked right up to him and pushed his arms down to his side. She placed her hands onto his chest. "I don't want you to get bored with me."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Chloe. You saw me I forgot I still was deep inside." He said simply before he bent his head and kissed her softly. "Queen of my heart." He said before he kissed her deeply on her lip's.

Chloe couldn't help but melt into his kiss.

Lucifer's hand slowly ran down her back stopping short from her behind. But holding her close against him so she felt him against her body.

Chloe pulled back to breathe as she couldn't stop that whimper that escaped her lips when his jacket button brushed against one of her nipples.

Lucifer smirked softly over the sound she made. "Really?"

Chloe reached up and undid his tye for him. "Keep it up Lucifer and I will handcuff you."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he removed his jacket and touched it across the couch. "You do recall how easily I got out of them don't you now?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly before she removed her jacket. "I do." She said with a smile. "But something tells me you enjoy being handcuffed for someone else's pleasure?"

Lucifer grinned at her with that sexy cheeky grin she loves. "And you enjoy being handcuffed for someone else's pleasure as well."

Chloe blushed. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smirked at her. "Say it."

Chloe shook her head slightly.

"Say it or else?"

Chloe made a face before she felt him swat her behind. Causing her to jump towards him instead of just stepping towards him.

"Say it or we stop right here Chloe." He said with a wicked smirk on his lips as his eyes flashed red as he stared down at her.


	8. Lucifer gets a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the smut is starting soon *Grins darkly at her readers*

Chloe swallowed hard before she spoke. "Action speaks louder than words." She said right before she removed her shirt and then her bra tossing each over onto the couch.

"But I am a devil of my word Chloe I want your words and I want you to say it. Pretty please." Lucifer said simply with that sexy smile on his lips.

Chloe looked into his eyes and had her own answer. "I want you to use the handcuff's on me." She said putting her arms out before her.

"Good girl." He said taking the handcuff's in one hand and putting her hands above her head before he cuffed them together. "Do you know what your safe word will be?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Daniel."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow when she mentioned her ex. "Why douche?"

"Neither one of us is going to say his name in the bedroom?" She asked with a smile. "Right?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Unless he walks in on us. Then he better just turn around and walk away?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Correct."

Lucifer kissed her cheek before he walked her into his bedroom. He stopped her near his bed.

Chloe moved her cuffed hands to her front as she watched him.

"Hands up." He said simply.

Chloe moved her hands back up and rested them on top of her head. "Enjoying the view of my chest?"

Lucifer leans in and rub's both of her globes in his hands. "Lovely."

Chloe smiled softly. "I take that as a yes." She moaned when she felt Lucifer took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it happily.

Lucifer couldn't help but enjoy her breasts. "They are lovely."

"They have changed since I did Hot Tub High School Lucifer?" She said before she moaned when he licked and nipped at her nipple as she spoke to him.

Lucifer stood up and placed his hands on her hips. "They have gotten better. Shall I see what else has gotten better on you since then?"

Chloe blushed. "Yes?"

Lucifer purred out. "Good." He knelt down before her and ran his fingers across her stomach. "Slightly flawed in places but still beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He found an old strength mark and ran his tongue along one and then another slowly.

Chloe shuttered slightly. "You don't?" She bites back a moan when she saw the lust filled red devil eyes looking back at her.

"The body of a goddess." He said simply as he reached up and slowly undid her pants. He slowly pulled them down and kissed her inner thigh. "I can't wait to have them wrapped around my waist." He said with a smile.

Chloe swallowed hard. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I am your pervert."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Yes you are and you still have too many clothes on Lucifer."

Lucifer smirks softly as he reaches up and slowly removes her panties from her body. He looked back and smiled as he held turn her towards the bed. "You can sit." He said with a wicked grin on his face as he kept her legs spread for his viewing pleasure.

Chloe saw that look on his face and smirked to her self. 'Only thing missing on him is a wagging tail.' She mentally shook her head slightly before she sat down. "Enjoying the view?" She asked once she was finally sitting down and laid back on the bed.

Lucifer leaned in and blew softly onto her pussy. "Very much so Chloe." He leaned in and kissed the top of her pussy. Before kissing her very core. "So very wet." He took a nice long lick of her.

Chloe moaned for him.

"And very juicy too." He grinned at her. "I'm going to enjoy this meal now. If you don't mind detective I do need this drink after all." He said right before he leaned in and happily started to licked her and swallow all her juices as they flowed from her. He couldn't get enough of them as he kept it up. He couldn't really hear anything as Chloe's thighs had a very tight hold on his head. What cry's he could hear sounded a little muffled. Though as far as he knew or cared she was screaming her head off as he brought her to one orgasm after another after another. He couldn't help but enjoy this drink as it came right out of the honey pot on its own free will.

Chloe was nearing her own breaking point as she kept on riding out these emotion's over and over again. She knew she was going to end up with a sore throat from all of this come morning. And right now she could care less over the whole thing if you asked her right then about it.

Lucifer stopped and stood up as he licked his lips slowly. "Thank you for that drink, Chloe." He said with a grin.

Chloe looked up and blushed as she looked into his face. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer undid his cuff's slowly as he stared at her. "Lovely." He said licking his bottom lip as he looked her over from top to bottom. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly as he watched her.

Chloe swallowed hard as she looked over his whole body. Though her eyes did land on one part of him she could see clearly through his pants.

"You only saw it briefly last time." He said with a wicked smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Though you can't wait to feel it for your self isn't that right Chloe?" He asked smiling at her.

Chloe swallowed before she answered him. "Yes?" Her voice sounded a little raspy to her as she watched him remove his shirt and toss it to the side. She couldn't keep the hungry look from her eyes as she stared at his chest.

"You can touch later," Lucifer said with a smirk. "Every part of me to your hearts desire."

Chloe smiled at him. "Good."

"Do you want me to finish stripping for you?" Lucifer asked as a way of checking up on her.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I want to see you fully nude Lucifer."

Lucifer couldn't help the devilish smirk that appeared on his face as he spoke to her. "A very good answer Chloe." He said right before he slowly undid his belt and then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants before he pulled them down and tossed them to the side. He stood before her in all his naked glory and smiled at her. "Well?"


	9. What is that playing?

Chloe's eyes traveled up his body slowly taking in every inch of his flesh in. "Wow." She said softly. "Do you always go commando under your pants?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Go go there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe giggled softly. "Yes, I guess so."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Not normally unless its date night." He said with a smile.

"Good to know." She said with a soft smile.

Lucifer bent his body and bent down and kissed her on her lips. "Okay?" He asked with a worried look in his eyes.

Chloe looked up into his face and smiled softly at him when she saw that look on his face. "Lucifer?" She ran her left foot up his inner tight slowly. "Come to me." She said with a wicked smile of her own on her face.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he placed his hands on either side of her head. As he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe reached up with her cuffed hands and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him close against her as she kissed him back.

Lucifer pulled back softly. "Are you sure?"

Chloe sighed softly as she mentally shook her head. "Shut up and kiss me Lucifer before I take matters into my own hands okay?"

Lucifer chuckled softly at her words. "As you wish." He said with a slight nod of his head. Before he leaned in further and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her.

Lucifer made out with Chloe as his hands ran down her body. He was holding himself back. He didn't want to take this to far to soon. More so if she really wasn't ready really ready for them to go beyond this. But her hold on him was making it hard for him to pull back or keep himself under control as well too. He moved from her lips to kiss her throat and neck.

Chloe moaned that turned into a groan when she felt him bite her neck. "I need you." She moaned out into his ear.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I am here now?"

Chloe let out a whimper when she felt him blow into her ear. "So not what I mean and you know it." She growled at him.

Lucifer pulled back and took a hold of his cock and teased her pussy with it. "I want you to say it."

Chloe lifted up her hip's towards him to tease and torture him in return. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Say it and you will get it deep inside you."

Chloe dug her nails into his skin knowing she could feel it and for a while, he would wear the marks from them too. "Please?"

Lucifer smirked at her. "Please what?"

Chloe groaned before she spoke. "I want you to fuck me."

"Close enough." He kissed her softly on her lips before he pulls back. He went to move to grab a condom out of his dresser drawer. But Chloe wasn't loosening up her hold on him. "Chloe I need to grab a condom?"

Chloe tried to get her body to let him go. But it was having a case of not wanting to listen to her mind. "I can't seem to let go."

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he once again tried to get out of her hold. "Seems more like you want it without protection?" He was trying another way to make her let go.

Chloe gasped as she let him go.

Lucifer moved quickly as he got up and moved to his dresser and pulled out the box of condoms. He pulled out one and quickly put it on and moved back to Chloe. "Now where were we?"

"You were going to try and fuck me into this bed Lucifer." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"Naughty, naughty little detective." He chuckled softly as he watched her make the come here motion with her fingers. "As you wish my queen." He said simply as he moved closer towards her.

"The king should be tending to his queen don't you agree?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Your so right detective I haven't been a very good king to my queen. It's about time I do something about that. And give my queen my long hard royal scepter." He leaned over her. "Don't you agree?"

Chloe smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I holy heartedly agree with those words." She pulled him towards her. "Can I have it Lucifer?" She asked just as she heard the soft sounds of a song playing in the background. "Lucifer?"

"I must have hit the play button." He said simply.

Chloe smiled softly as she listened to some to the song playing in the background.

"Love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high it can keep me away  
I must follow him (follow him), ever since he touched my hand I knew  
That near him I always must be  
And nothing can keep him from me  
He is my destiny (destiny)  
I love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love  
From now until forever, forever, forever  
I will follow him (follow him), follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away  
Away from my love (I love him, I love him, I love him)  
I love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love  
From now until forever, forever, forever  
I will follow him (follow him), follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away  
Away from my love  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
I know I'll always love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
I know I'll always love him, I love him, I love him."

Chloe pulled Lucifer towards her. "I love you Lucifer." She said softly before she kissed him deeply on his own lips.

Lucifer kissed her back as he took his penis in his hands and brought it to her opening before he started to slide into her until he hit bottom.


	10. Coming together to become one.

Chloe groaned at the feel of him finally inside of her fully. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer kissed her ear before he softly chuckles. "Yes, detective?" He said in that sexy tone of voice of his.

Chloe couldn't help the shudder that raced down her spine from it. She always felt something when he said it that way more than when he calls her Chloe. "Lucifer?" Her nails dug into his shoulder blades slightly.

"Say it for me?" He said with that wicked smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"If you don't start moving Lucifer I will take matters in my own hands." She said sternly at him.

"I love to see that." He said with that sexy smirk on his face.

Chloe blushed. "Not that way."

"Too bad, I would have loved to see that in fact?" Lucifer said truthfully.

"Lucifer!" Chloe tried again.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Just ask me Chloe and I will drive us both to that edge over and over again. Until you don't know where I start and you end. Just say it and your wish will be my command, Chloe."

Chloe glared at him. "Lucifer if you don't start moving I'm..." She moaned when she finally got him to start moving inside of her.

Lucifer trusted into her over and over again. As his hands ran down her sides before he took a hold of her ass. To angle her hips towards his to drive into her at a newer angle over and over again.

Chloe was losing her mind in the pleasure of the whole thing. She looked up just as she saw his angelic wings came out as he changed the angle of his trust into his. To her even with his red eyes coming in to play now and again. He was totally breathtaking to her. Her hands went up to bury themselves into his hair as she moaned riding out the emotion's and feelings he was bringing out of her. Suddenly she arched her body as she came screaming his name.

Lucifer let themselves enjoy the emotion's and feeling running through there body's. Before he lifted her up still buried deep inside her. "Lovely." He said with a smile before he kissed her softly on her lips.

Chloe tried to calm her racing heart as she tried to catch her breath over just that. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly before she swallowed and tried again. "Your wings are out." She said simply.

Lucifer looked over and glared at them annoyed. "Annoying."

Chloe giggled softly. "Cute is the right word."

Lucifer frowned at her. "Woman nothing about having angel wings is cute." He swatted her behind then.

Chloe bucked her hip's into his and moaned feeling him still hard and deep inside of her.

Lucifer wrapped his wings around her letting his feather's brush against her skin.

Chloe couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine as she shifted closer to him.

Lucifer smirked at her and took a hold of her hip's. "Wings coming into play in the bedroom who knew?"

Chloe shifted her hip's closer to him. "You're going to give your self a case of blue ball's if you don't deal with your own problem Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly as he wrapped his wings around her letting them touch her flesh as he started to bounce her on his lap. "I had fun storming your castle Chloe." He said smiling at her as he kept bouncing her on his lap.

Chloe moaned softly as she shifted closer to him. "What castle?"

Lucifer kissed her softly on her lips as he slam's her down harder onto his cock. "The castle that is known as your heart." He said pulling back to kiss her on her nose.

Chloe blushed softly. "Lucifer?" She wiggled and rotated her hip's as she is bounced on his lap over and over again.

"Yes, my little witch?" He said with a smirk.

Chloe pulled back his head to nibble on his throat. "Your more the witch than I am." She sucked on his throat trying to leave a mark on his skin.

Lucifer groaned wickedly at what she was doing. And he knew she was getting it done as well too. "Make me yours my little minx."

Chloe bites his neck a little harder than she really should have. She couldn't help her self he tasted so good.

Lucifer groaned loudly as he started to slam into her over and over again. Before he trusted really hard and really deep inside of her before he comes along with her at the same time. He groaned her name into her ear.

Chloe leaned into him as she tried to catch her breath.

Lucifer took her weight with ease as his wings finally vanished as he lifted her off of him and laid her down on the bed. "I will be right back." He went and got rid of the condom and cleaned up a bit. He came back briefly with a washcloth and cleaned her up. Before he went got rid of that and went and grabbed the keys. He came back and uncuffed her. He rubbed her wrists as he uncuffed her. He pulled back and kissed her softly on her lips. "Sleepy?"

Chloe couldn't hold back her yawn as she felt him lay down beside her. "Yes." She wiggled up against him before she fell asleep muttering softly under her breath. "Can I keep you?"

Lucifer couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he snuggled up against her. "As you wish my lady." He said simply before he fell asleep against her.

Elsewhere Sapphire looked at her mate. "I want to keep having puppies with you, my love."

Nora stopped and looked at her. "Sapphire?"

"Don't you Sapphire to me. I know Muffin doesn't have a mate though she is in love with someone. And don't get me started on our other daughter Mango or our son Ego and his love for banana's too." She shook her head slightly. "If they fall in love with an angel, demon, or human I am all for that. And you should be too Lucifer." Sapphire said simply. She started to walk away from him.

Nora reached out and took a hold of her wrist and pulling her back against him. "Our children should end up happy in the long run." He pulled her flush against him before he whispered softly. "I love you mate. Even though a lot of the children need mental help." He shook his head slightly.

Sapphire laughed softly. "True." They stopped outside of Lux. "well the master is busy." She quickly looked up and chuckled. "Seems master is taking his lady friend to pound town."

Nora smirked softly. "Good." He walked off well dragged off her mate as she headed in smiling normally at her. "Mine." He said with a smirk before he patted her on her head.

"Yes, you are." She said with a smile.

Nora spanked her before he been taken in by all this hog wasn't going were. "I love you, Sapphire."

"I know that my twit?" Sapphire said with a smirk.

Nora pulled her again him before he swatted her behind. "Wench."

Sapphire laughed softly. "Maybe but I see a bright future for our master and his queen."

"Most likely with there own crying little imp's flapping about to?" Nora said annoyed.

Sapphire just smiled as she kept her mouth shut over the whole thing as they walked.

THE END!


End file.
